


Denial x and x Admission

by HanaKaicho



Series: Leopika Fics/Drabbles [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, Unsafe Binding Practices, based on an art post, binding, sort of in celebration of the end of the hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaKaicho/pseuds/HanaKaicho
Summary: Leorio had cornered Kurapika in the room he was staying in at the time. Leorio had somehow found out about where he was staying and had all but forced his way into the room and now they were arguing about Kurapika being unwilling to ask his friends for help.  Kurapika knew he probably could have stopped him from barging in...well, maybe not in his current condition.Inspired by a comic by blunderxblunder on tumblr!





	Denial x and x Admission

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I'm still publishing another fic right now but I finished up three wips all in one day and wanted to post at least one of them so I picked this one! The one that I asked permission to write based on a comic I saw......seven months ago today DX
> 
> In this fic I've written Kurapika as a nonbinary person using he/him pronouns and binding his chest because he's afab in it. It's one of my pet headcanons so I wanted to use it again.
> 
> Also this is sort of a celebration of the end of the hiatus coming next month!! Get hype!!!
> 
> Anyway, this was a fun fic to write even if I did get stuck on it for 7 months lmao
> 
> I posted the url to the comic I was inspired by at the end

“What is this, a pride thing?” Leorio demanded.

“Not like you would know,” Kurapika said, turning his face away from Leorio as though it showed him refusing to engage in the argument further.

Leorio had cornered Kurapika in the room he was staying in at the time. Leorio had somehow found out about where he was staying and had all but forced his way into the room and now they were arguing about Kurapika being unwilling to ask his friends for help.  Kurapika knew he probably could have stopped him from barging in...well, maybe not in his current condition.

“Will you stop being so stubborn about us not helping you?” Leorio demanded pressing his forehead down into Kurapika's.

Kurapika's face remained strongly stubborn, eyes closed, frowning, refusing to budge or comment. He was confident in his ability to win this argument.

After fuming for a moment, Leorio realized how warm Kurapika's forehead was.

“You have a fever,” Leorio said, much softer than before.

Kurapika's eyes opened then. His face lost its confident edge. Leorio had an advantage now and he knew it.

 _Damn,_ thought Kurapika. _Of course he'd notice the fever._

Kurapika knew he had a fever and he knew why. He'd been going a while without much sleep and he'd been in a minor fight recently in which he had used his Nen. He was exhausted but there was so much to do there was no time for rest.

Leorio stepped back a little and considered Kurapika, looking him over.

“Have you been sleeping properly?” Leorio asked.

“I sleep when I have time,” Kurapika answered curtly.

“Have you been fighting lately? Using your Nen?”

“Yes.” Again, stubborn and curt.

“Are you still wearing your binder for excessive periods of time? Are you wearing it while fighting?”

“I take it off when I sleep, are we done?”

“But you just said-”

“Leorio!” Kurapika lashed out, “I don't need a medical interview! If I want a check up from you, I'll come to the clinic!”

“Well you won't be doing that if you end up passed out at the end of a fight because you're exhausted and you can't breathe!” Leorio yelled back. “And what if you don't finish off your opponent before that? Huh?!”

The two of them were both huffing angry, heavy breaths and Kurapika could feel sweat beading across most of his skin. The chill of fatigue spread through his body. If he was going to storm out, he needed to do it now or he was going to lose the strength to do so.

But he felt conflicted.

He hated keeping his friends at an arm’s length but he couldn't get them involved. His quest for vengeance would only bring trouble and pain to his friends if they joined him. He knew it was causing them worry anyway but couldn't bring himself to ask for help.

The next breath hurt and he winced.

“Kurapika, are you hurt? What's wrong?” Leorio's voice was instantly full of concern and his tone serious.

When Kurapika refused to answer, Leorio said calmly but firmly, “Unbutton your shirt. I need to examine you. You might have hurt yourself.”

“Leave me alone! There’s no need for me to-”

“I’m a _doctor_ , Kurapika! And your friend, or at least I thought so. I just want to make sure you’re okay!”

Kurapika's face was hard and he didn't move right away but after a moment he removed his suit jacket and shirt.

Leorio looked over Kurapika's trunk. He felt carefully around Kurapika's ribcage, prodding here and there before eliciting a couple of winces from Kurapika when he pressed under the compression area of his binder.

Gently, Leorio asked, “Can you try taking off your binder? I think that might be contributing to the pain you're feeling.”

The chest pain wasn't really new but Kurapika had been trying to convince himself that it has just been fatigue. Leorio was going to try to have him take time off from wearing his binder, he knew it. But if he was honest with himself, he knew the chest tightness and pain wasn't just stress or exhaustion and the idea of taking an uninhibited breath was tantalizing.

Kurapika turned his back to Leorio and squirmed out of the binder. In spite of himself he let out a sigh of relief as the pressure in his chest vanished.

“Are you feeling better?” Leorio asked, handing Kurapika back his shirt.

Kurapika took a body inventory as he put the shirt back on. His chest still hurt but nowhere near as much. The tightness was almost entirely gone. Breathing more easily was nice but with the pain and tightness greatly reduced, a lot of the tension that was keeping him up and going was dissipating quickly.

“I need to sit down.”

Kurapika tried to walk to the nearest chair but suddenly the world faded away as Kurapika passed out and Leorio had to catch him to keep him from hitting the floor.

“Okay, that's it,” Leorio said. “Bedrest for you.”

Leorio carried Kurapika over to his bed and put him in it.

***

Kurapika woke up a short time later.

“Sorry,” Kurapika said. “I suppose I was tired. I am feeling better now.”

“That's good, I’m glad to see you awake again,” Leorio said. “But you really need rest. You need to take a break, especially from binding. You're going to get really hurt if you keep wearing it like that.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“Oh, yeah, I can tell by the way you just fainted into my arms.”

“I would have been fine if you hadn’t interfered with me!”

Leorio wanted to retort and continue the argument but he reminded himself that Kurapika's health was more important and instead grasped Kurapika's hand and said, “Look, buddy, you and your wellbeing are important to me, okay? Really important. Because I… well… because you're my friend and I, uh… ”

Kurapika's curiosity trumped his irritation.

“You what?” he asked, inviting Leorio to finish the thought he was struggling with.

“Because I…love you.”

A shocked silence filled the room.

“I… I'm always worried about you and all the dangerous stuff you're getting into and I'm scared I'm gonna lose you,” Leorio eventually continued. “And I don't want to lose any more friends, especially if I can help them. I don't want to lose _you_.”

“Leorio, I have to-”

“I know, I'm not gonna ask you to stop, I just want you to be careful. And I want you to ask me for help if you need it. Let me help you.”

Kurapika looked down at his hand in Leorio's. _I'm afraid of losing you too, why do you think I keep trying to leave you out of this?_

“I understand,” Kurapika said after a long silence. “I can't promise anything but I hear you. I understand your concerns. I'm scared of losing you and Gon and Killua just like I lost my clan. I'm sorry for worrying you.”

When Kurapika looked up at Leorio, he could see Leorio trying to figure out what else he could say to get Kurapika to rely on him more. There really wasn't anything. Kurapika just couldn't bring himself to let his friends in on his fight. He couldn't lose everyone again.

“By the way, Leorio?” Kurapika added his free hand to the one Leorio was already holding so he had a better grip and brought Leorio's hand up close to his face. “I love you too.”

Kurapika brought the back of Leorio's hand to his lips and kissed it. Leorio looked shocked and flustered with a bright blush on his face.

“And thank you for looking after me. I know I'm a bad patient.”

“Damn right! The worst! You never want to do what I tell you!”

They both laughed.

“But seriously, bed rest for at least two days? It's obvious you're completely exhausted. I'll stay and help take care of you.”

Kurapika sighed. “I suppose I don't have much choice right now, do I? Will the clinic be okay without you?”

“They'll have to be, I have a patient in critical need of my care,” Leorio said, trying to sound smooth.

Kurapika laughed again.

“Really though, Leorio, thank you for looking after me. You have my gratitude,” Kurapika said.

“Anytime, man,” Leorio said, giving Kurapika a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading! I appreciate your support! I love comments, even simple ones so please leave them if you feel so inclined! Also, feel free to say hi to me on tumblr at patch-of-shore!
> 
> Here's the comic that inspired this fic! http://blunderxblunder.tumblr.com/post/149629345755/chainedintimacy-a-r%C3%A9agi-%C3%A0-votre-billet-i-wanna
> 
> You can now also support me on Ko-fi if you really liked it! [Support me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/A3542089)


End file.
